


Open your eyes

by Jennatem



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennatem/pseuds/Jennatem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She began to stand, wanting to find someone she felt comfortable being around, when his overly-warm palm pressed down on her thigh. </p><p>“Don't be like that sweetheart.” He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I just want to get to know you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This may possibly turn into something more later. I would like to offer Johnny a chance to redeem himself. Though from personal experience, I know that the Johnny Storms of the world don't ever really change...
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

Johnny Storm plopped himself down on the uber-modern sofa next to the 'fresh meat' he had just discovered in Stark Tower. “I don't believe we've been introduced yet sweet thing. Johnny Storm.” He said, flashing her his patented 'Human Torch Panty-melting smile'. The knockout next to him froze upon hearing his voice and merely gripped her phone tightly in response.  
  
~

Darcy’s eyes flew around the room before reluctantly landing on the stranger invading her space. His arm was behind her on the sofa and she could feel the heat emanating from his body - he was sitting that close. It made her skin crawl. He was still staring expectantly so she offered a quiet “Darcy” in response. She began to stand, wanting to find someone she felt comfortable being around, when his overly-warm palm pressed down on her thigh.

“Don't be like that sweetheart.” He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I just want to get to know you.” Darcy leaned away from him, keeping her silence though she desperately wanted to run screaming. He's in the tower. He must be trustworthy, she tried to tell herself. Still, she began to shake. She needed to get away from this man and his eyebrows and hands so close to her. Her throat had already begun to constrict.

~

Darcy and Johnny both jumped when Tony burst loudly into the room. Johnny, absorbed as he was in leering at the beautiful woman beside him, missed the anger that quickly clouded the billionaire’s face.

“Your group is requesting your presence Storm.” He grit out. “You’ll have to peddle your goods elsewhere.”

“Aww, don't be like that Stark, me and Darcy here were just getting to know one anoher.” Johnny countered as he dropped his arm fully onto Darcy's shoulder, squeezing her to his side and using his other hand to smooth a lock of her hair between his finger and thumb.

“Storm!” Tony barked, visibly surprising the other man.

~

“I hear ya old man. ” Johnny grumbled, dropping his hands but shifting on the sofa to fully face Darcy. “You just don't want any competition from a hot young specimen like myself.” He said running his hands suggestively down his chest. Johnny leaned over to catch Darcy's eyes since she hadn't noticed his blatant attempt at flirtation. “You just let me know when you want to go out sexy thing” he purred when she finally met his stare. Then he leaned forward and, to the shock of both Darcy and Tony, kissed her full on her lips. Johnny took her wide startled eyes as a compliment as he strutted his way around the couch and out of the room. When he rounded the doorway into the hall he was almost positive he heard crying though. Puzzled, he paused and thought about heading back in to see what was up when the voice of Stark’s AI piped in.

“I would suggest entering the elevator Mr. Storm. Miss Lewis and Mr. Stark are in a private meeting at the moment.”

Not quite deterred, Johnny remained where he was. Stark wouldn't have hurt the girl would he? “If you require assistance locating the elevator Mr. Storm, I am capable of guiding you.” JARVIS added, as a length of pale blue lights lit the floor in the direction Johnny was supposed to go.

“Yeah, yeah, get my ass out of here. I got ya butler boy.” Johnny mumbled as he turned to leave.

~

Tony held Darcy as she cried, furious that Storm had made her uncomfortable in her own home - just when she was starting to relax. He had been notified when, after losing his patience during the team building meeting, Johnny made a course change from leaving the tower to heading for the communal living room where Tony knew Darcy was awaiting the Avengers team. He tore out of the boardroom, ignoring everything but getting to Darcy. The thought of her in the room with someone like Storm, who to the average woman would be generally harmless (even if he was ridiculously annoying), was a train wreck waiting to happen with someone like Darcy.

And Tony he had still been too late. “I've got you princess” he soothed as her breath hitched. He hated hearing her distress and not being able to fix it. “Come on Darce.” He said gently, taking her hand and sitting on the couch beside her. He patted his thigh and had to fight back the rage he felt at the reminder that it had taken her weeks to not panic at the idea of being so close to a man. At least Storm didn’t set her back too far he thought. She laid her cheek immediately on his thigh with no sign of hesitation or discomfort so that he could run his fingers through her hair. She was dozing lightly, dried tear tracks staining her cheeks, when the rest of the team found them.

 


End file.
